


Snow Angels and Temper Tantrums

by fifiones



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Childhood Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifiones/pseuds/fifiones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was quite the handful, wasn't I?"<br/>"You had your moments."</p><p>A short fic I wrote for an rp task to explore a childhood memory. I chose to explore the ski trip temper-tantrum mentioned early in season 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels and Temper Tantrums

A precocious young girl trudges through the snow, her purple ski-suit swishing as she runs creating a third set of footprints in the white snow. The Coynes are skiing in Aspen along with their close family friend, the Beckonridges. Their son, Bobby, and Fiona’s brother, Declan, have been all buddy-buddy ever since they arrived and Fiona’s starting to feel a _bit_ excluded.

She is panting by the time she reaches the little snow fort they built, moving to enter the space she calls out to them “Hey! I want to play.”

But, she is soon stopped by the two boys before she barely even steps foot inside. “Sorry,” Bobby speaks, clearly not sorry. “No girls allowed.”

Fiona pouts, her bottom lip quivering. “But, Declan…” she begins to protest, before being interrupted by her twin.

“Sorry, Fi. It’s a boys club” he explains. “Go…build a snowman or something” he offers up with a shrug, feeling a little bad for casting her out like this. But, they didn’t need to spend every waking minute together.

Fiona begins to cry, her face turning red (and not just from the cold). She stomps her foot, her boot sinking further into the snow. “Let me in!” she cries out, her hands balling into fists at her sides.

“Find your own thing, Fi. Aren’t the Kensingtons here with their daughter?” Declan suggests, growing a little impatient with her.

She screeches out in frustration, she wasn’t getting her way and she _didn’t_ like that very much. She didn’t _want_ to hang out with Adelaide. She _wanted_ to hang out with her brother.

“Go get us some hot chocolates” Bobby sneers, snickering away as the two reenter their little fort.

Fiona fumes, “No!” she cries out, practically throwing herself to the cold ground. Hitting her fists against the snow, her gloves quickly becoming soaked. Falling back against the snow, she furiously moves her arms and legs creating a snow angel. Continuing with this motion until her mother comes to retrieve her.

_"You snow-angeled right down to the grass."_


End file.
